


Third Wheel

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Graham Norton Show - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interviews, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Self-Insert, Third Wheels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston in a Suit, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, benedict is third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Benedict, Tom and you go to the Graham Norton Show.





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by theoneanna on Tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy)

People filled the seats in the Graham Norton Show. You, Tom and Benedict sat on the orange couch. Graham and all of you were drinking wine, glasses on the centre table. Graham sat on a rolling chair in front of a monitor. 

You were sitting between the two British men. Tom was wearing a suit without a tie, and Benedict had skipped the button-up shirt and gone with a sweater underneath his coat since it was a gelid January night. 

“(Y/N), you were in Twilight, correct?” Graham asked you. 

“Oh, shit...” You mumbled, the audience laughing. “Did you ask Pattinson the same thing?” 

“I don't think he'll ever forget,” Graham replied. 

You chuckled. “Hm... Yeah. I worked in Eclipse, got killed off at the end of the movie.” You shrugged. “No biggie.” 

“And I understand it was hard to find a job after that.” 

“Awfully hard. When I went to auditions and they saw in my resume  **Twilight,**  I knew by the look on their face I wasn't getting a call back.” 

“But things worked out for you, huh? You made your debut in Avengers: Infinity War as Jennifer Susan Walters, the She-Hulk.” Someone in the audience screamed, leading the rest into applauses and whistles. Next to you, Tom smiled widely and clapped. Benedict put two fingers inside his mouth and whistled. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” You exclaimed. When the crowd calmed down, you spoke, “You know, I was about to quit acting when I got cast. I told myself that, if I didn't get it, I was out, so... I'm very lucky.” You stretched your arms, wrapping them around Benedict and Tom. “If 'd quit, I wouldn't have met these guys.” 

You kissed Benedict's cheek and then Tom's, your gaze lingering in him for a second too long, softly caressing the back of his neck. 

“You three have been friends for a while, huh?” Graham inquired, noticing how Benedict erased the lipstick print on his cheek. Tom's remained. 

“You could say so...” Benedict replied. “Sometimes we're together, sometimes I'm third-wheeling.” Tom stared at him while you shifted a bit on your seat. “And you can tell it's the truth! Look at them,” Benedict pointed at you and Tom. 

“You brought a video!” 

“Yeah!” 

You frowned. “Which one?” 

“Wait, are there more than one?” Graham interrupted. 

You covered your mouth, hiding your laugh. Tom looked at you with a smile. “Let's see if that video is gonna make me want to die,” you stated. 

Graham pressed a button on his remote and the video began. You saw yourself on stage with one of your best friends, singing to Fall in Line. But you weren't the subject of the video: it was Tom. He was cheering you on. He fanned himself and took off his coat the moment you reached a high note. 

He couldn't stop smiling. 

Tom, next to you, covered his face with his hands, stooping forward. “Oh my God!” You said. “I never saw that!” 

“Want me to send it to you?” 

You exclaimed, “Yes!” At the same time Tom said, “No!” 

When the excitement of the audience toned down, you were finally able to hear yourselves. “That is... so wholesome,” Graham said. 

With your hand still on the back of his neck, you ran your hand through his hair in a discreet way. “Oh, I got a similar reaction from her,” Benedict pointed at you. “She was watching the Night Manager sex scene,” he pulled out his phone. “Let me see if I can—“ 

But you grabbed Benedict's phone from him, your hand no longer on Tom's neck. “I have videos of you too, Cumberbitch,” you said. “Try me.” 

Benedict chuckled mischievously. “I guess you'd say you are... each other's biggest fans,” Graham said, moving his eyebrows up and down. 

Tom chuckled. “I mean... Yeah, of course.” Tom cleared his throat. “She's an amazing actress and a wonderful person,” Tom said putting an arm around you. “I'm really fortunate.” 

“Aw...” You muttered, putting a hand over your heart. Tom drew you closer and kissed your temple, grinning.

“See what I'm talking about?” Benedict inquired. “If this wasn't an interview, I would've left the room.” 

“Yeah, I definitely feel like a third-wheel.” Graham got up. “We should go.” 

“Yeah, we should. Let's go.” 

Graham and Benedict got up, almost leaving the place, until Graham said, “This is my show. I can't leave.” 

You and Tom looked at each other and chuckled.

* * *

Benedict was backstage about to leave, checking his phone on his way to the exit, when in the hallway, he saw you and Tom... getting out of a storage closet. 

His eyes widened and when he saw you two kiss, he dropped his phone. Your faces snapped at him and you covered your mouth out of the surprise, Tom's jaw dropping. 

You didn't expect the words that came out of his mouth. “I was third-wheeling!” 

You all looked at each other... and bursted into laughter. Benedict shook his head and picked up his phone. He walked towards you and wrapped his arms around you two. 

“Let's go eat something and you can tell me how this happened,” Benedict said. “You reek of sex,” he commented, making you laugh and Tom shaking his head, a grin on his face.


End file.
